A traditional optical microscope uses a combination of lenses to project light onto a sample and magnify the resulting image. The resolution is a linear function of the wavelength of light. A large numerical aperture is needed for very high resolution, which limits both the field of view and the depth of focus.
Two integrated circuit imaging devices are generally used in cameras for microscopy. These devices serve as cameras on a chip, and are the charged coupled device (CCD) and the complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imaging device. These devices primarily convert light into an electrical signal and are coupled with lenses. There are many drawbacks to traditional microscopes. Typically compact traditional optical microscopes have poor resolution. Also current devices require too complicated equipment, take up a lot of space with a large footprint, or are not portable.
There still remains a need in the art for a compact microscope with resolution better than an optical microscope that does not require complicated equipment and has a small footprint and is portable.